


Random Poems I Wrote

by Coffee_Punk



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Punk/pseuds/Coffee_Punk
Summary: These are a bunch of poems I wrote. I hope you like them! They might cover some political topics and I think some cover some dark topics so just be warned.
Kudos: 2





	1. Springtime

Springtime brings much bliss  
Though winter I might miss  
The sun shines so bright  
Bringing forth the light  
Shining on the colorful flower  
Turning forward time one hour

I sit waiting all day   
To go outside and play  
I must eat Kosher  
Days inching closer  
As I await  
The end of days eight

The wind blows hard  
Blowing leaves across the yard  
The kids run and play  
Laughing and giggling on this spring day  
Animals graze through the field  
The flowers whisper secrets to be revealed

Springtime brings much bliss   
Though winter I might miss  
Under the sun  
Spring has sprung


	2. Assumed Villainy

Whatever I do I’m the bad guy  
I want to be good and I really try  
But people always make me the bad guy

I’m always the villain  
That’s just how it’s always been  
They twist my words and make me the villain

I’m a liar and a criminal according to them  
I’m just a tool to use according to them  
I’m a nightmare and a killer according to them  
I’m just a dumb kid according to them

I want to be more   
I want to escape the gore  
But I don’t know how  
And I can’t do it now

For now I’ll just write   
And escape from the light  
And when the time is right  
I will face the might  
For now I am just a villain to fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this poem is about how everything I seem to do gets turned into a bad thing by other people who just want to be right. Because whatever I do or say they just twist my words and make me the Bad Guy.


	3. Australia Wildfires

Fire beautiful and bright  
A dangerous powerful light

Fear spreads through the night  
Animals cry out in fright

Ripping through the town with might  
No one able to put up a fight

Water comes like a silver knight  
But nothing can contain its height

What a beautiful and horrifying sight  
As the fire rages on tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about the Australia Fires. It just horrifies me that this is happening. Animals and plants are dying and nothing is working. I for one have a friend in Australia and I consider her my sister so i’m very worried about her. This is just to inform people about what’s fricking happening to our planet. Like Global Warming is real and some people still don’t believe in it so here it is.


	4. Quiet

Sometimes i go quiet

i do not know why

i probably could talk

but i don’t want to try

when Parents ask what’s wrong

i tell them a Lie

i don’t make a sound

not even a sigh

talking is strange 

so i will not try


End file.
